theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorrek VII
Dorrek VII is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is a known ruler of the Skrull who is the father of Anelle, and the grandfather of Hulkling. Contents Publication historyedit Dorrek first appeared in Fantastic Four #18 (September, 1963) and was created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Dick Ayers. Fictional character biographyedit Dorrek VII is an emperor of the Skrull empire. He came to power by murdering the previous emperor, after which he married the latter's daughter R'Kill and had a daughter named Anelle.1 A Skrull named Krimmon had plans to displace Dorrek VII. This plan failed and he was brought before Dorrek VII where he had Krimmon forced into a small crystalline form.2 Dorrek VII orders his Skrull captain Zankor to investigate Earth in order to determine if it was worthy for invasion by the Skrulls. Zankor sends agents to gather intelligence, but only one manages to return. Dorrek VII wanted to learn about Earth's secrets and gives orders to Zankor to use the Encephalo-Link which contained the memories of the previously-captive humans so that they can infiltrate Earth's society.3 Dorrek learns that the planned Skrull invasion of Earth was thwarted by the Fantastic Four. Wanting revenge, Dorrek creates the Super-Skrull, who possesses the Fantasic Four's abilities.4 He then sends him to Earth to replace Dr. Franklin Storm. The Super-Skrull is defeated and returned to the Skrull homeworld.5 Upon seeing that the Kree had sent an agent to Earth who defeated the Kree Sentry, Dorrek VII assumed that they had goals that the Skrulls should thwart and sent the Super-Skrull to Earth, where he was defeated by the Kree agent Captain Marvel.6 When Super-Skrull returns from his exile to the Skrull homeworld with three captives (Captain Marvel, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch), Dorrek captures Super-Skrull and imprisons the others, threatening to kill the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to force Captain Marvel to share the secrets of the Omni-Wave, a Kree device with destructive capabilities.7 Dorrek VII monitored the battle between the Avengers and the Skrulls on Earth. As Commander Kalxor threatened the Avengers, Dorrek VII bragged that Captain Marvel should be done with the Omni-Wave. What Dorrek VII didn't know was that Captain Marvel escaped and freed Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. This angered Dorrek VII who ordered Commander Kalxor to initiate Plan Delta which was the destruction of Earth.8 As the war progressed, Captain Marvel finished the Omni-Wave causing Dorrek VII to rejoice despite Anelle begging him to stop. The Avengers and Rick Jones manage to halt the war, and Captain Marvel escapes.9 The superhuman Illuminati attack the Skrull homeworld and are captured. They are then put into confinement where they are tortured and have DNA samples taken, but later escape.10 Dorrek's scientists then worked to reverse-engineer the genetic mutations from the DNA samples.1112 Anelle gave birth to a son that she named Dorrek VIII. Dorrek VII ordered that the baby be put to death upon learning that the baby's father was Mar-Vell. Dorrek VIII's nurse snuck him away and took him to Mar-Vell.13 While commanding a Skrull fleet during an attack on the planet Xandar, Dorrek VII grew frustrated when the Fantastic Four helped to save Xandar. While conveying his frustration to Drexxon, Dorrek VII gave orders to Kylon to destroy the Earthlings when he learned that more vessels were approaching.14 Dorrek VII was thrilled when three of the Fantastic Four were captured and had Thing tortured for being insolent. Then Dorrek VII had Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and Thing stand trial before Hagar in the Skrull court where Jaketch used a metabolic booster to age the three of them knowing that they would be dead in three days. Upon being informed that Kylon's vessels were stopped, Dorrek VII grew frustrated and was taunted by R'Kill upon her return from the Grexell base that she had her vacation at. When the Fantastic Four escaped, Dorrek VII let them go knowing that they would die while becoming unaware that the Fantastic Four would later reverse the effects of the metabolic booster. She then began to question Dorrek VII's judgement. Both of them secretly vowed to see the other one dead.1 Dorrek's wife R'Kill eventually kills Dorekk VII with a shot to the back and takes over the Skrull Empire.15 Powers and abilitiesedit Like every Skrull, Dorrek VII can shapeshift. In other mediaedit * While not referred to by name, Dorekk VII appeared in the 1960s Fantastic Four TV series, voiced by Don Messick. * While not referred to by name, Dorekk VII appeared in the 1994 Fantastic Four TV series, voiced by Robert Ridgely and Beau Weaver. In "The Incursion of the Skrull," Dorekk VII initiates the Skrull invasion on Earth. In "Super-Skrull," Dorekk VII orchestrates the creation of the Super-Skrull in order to get revenge on the Fantastic Four. In "Behold, a Distant Star," Dorekk VII learned of Morrat's actions and was to have him executed. After Invisible Woman saved Anelle with her forcefield when a laser that was meant for her bounced off and hit Morrat, Dorekk VII granted them their wish by telling them that Morrat was the one who was behind Franklin Storm's death and allowed the Fantastic Four to return to Earth. Category:Marvel characters Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Alien Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Comic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists